


Couch Shopping

by ManyaZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch Shopping, F/F, tiny fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyaZorEL/pseuds/ManyaZorEL
Summary: Kara tells Lena they're going couchshopping.





	Couch Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a long fiction but I lost where I was going with it, but I figured you lot would still enjoy this little thing :)  
> life has been rough lately and writing has been far, far from my mind.  
> and now i'm also dealing with tendonitis in my shoulder thanks to my place of employment, so yay.  
> but enough of the pity party.
> 
> its super short, but to make up for it, there is a insanely funny fiction on its way with the length you are used to from me!  
> apologies for the length and the absence, i'm working on it!

"Kara, hi, what are you doing here?" Lena asked confused as Kara walked into her office at L Corp.  
Kara smiled widely at her best friend and held up two brown bags "I come baring lunch and a question. Well not really a question more like a notification" she said with a small furrow in her eyebrows.  
"A notification?" Lena drawled as she stood up and walked over to sit on the white couch as Kara set out their lunch and Kara nodded.

Sensing no further explanation coming from the blonde Lena arched her eyebrow as she accepted the carton with Chinese from Kara "well?"  
Kara smiled widely "we're going furniture shopping tomorrow!" Lena's hand stilled on the way to her mouth, the chopsticks still holding some of her Lo Mein "we are?" and Kara nodded once again.  
"Yep! I mean you're always complaining about my couch and you spend pretty much the same time on it as I do. So I figured you should have a say in what couch I get" she explained with a beaming smile that Lena answered with her own.

\--

There were three loud knocks on Kara's front door, eliciting a groan of protest from Kara as she got up from her new couch "yeah, yeah hold your horses" she said as a new set of knocks sounded.  
"Hey Alex" she greeted as she opened the door, letting her sister in "nice couch! I take it shopping was a success?" Kara nodded quickly as she answered her sister "yeah Lena was adamant about getting this one and I gotta admit, she has good taste"  
The reddish brown sofa fit in perfectly with the rest of the decor and the comfort was insane, it was infinitely better than her previous couch but she would never say that too loud cause she wouldn't want to hurt its feelings.

"Lena chose it?" Kara nodded again as Lena walked back into the livingroom after having gone to the bathroom "it was the most comfortable one" she answered.  
Alex to her credit didn't even seem surprised to see her sister's best friend in the apartment as she greeted her "it looks like it must have cost a fortune" Alex slowly said and watched as Kara winced slightly and Lena chuckled.  
"Well you can't a put a price on comfort" she said with a wide grinn which made Kara groan "I never should have introduced you to Imagine Me And You!"

Alex shook her head as she sat down on the couch and let out a exaggerated moan "God this couch is like sitting on a piece of cloud. I am not removing this ass from this spot for a while"  
"Well you should" Kara started "or Maggie will start to wonder where you are! And I am not housing two lovebirds!" Alex just responded by arching her eyebrow "like you aren't already?" she commented while looking pointedly at the two women.  
Kara spluttered in reaction trying to search for an answer, while Lena just looked confused and said "we're not lovebirds, Alex. We're just friends, you know that" Kara nodded and added "the best" they smiled widely at each other and Alex left it for what it was.


End file.
